


Leveling Up

by toucanpie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/pseuds/toucanpie
Summary: The suit pushes Peter right to his limits.
Relationships: Iron Man Armor/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	Leveling Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



The suit pushes Peter right to his limits. 

Somewhere between the gauntlets locking down over Peter's wrists and the suit lowering itself to cover Peter's back, his entire body shudders and a fraction of the weight he carries comes sliding off. His eyes flutter closed and out of his mouth come sounds that make Tony want to forget his promise not to record any of this. Then Peter's gasps turn to swear words as the tip of the cock self lubes, spurting out just enough slipperiness that Tony can see it glistening from his seat as the excess drips to the floor. 

There's no little release of air the way there was with the Mark I, just like there are no creaks or subtle whirrs when the suit's knees nudge Peter's legs further apart. No momentary stall this time either before the hands unclick from the heavily weighted cuffs now forming around Peter's wrists to keep him in place. Just big metal palms moving back to settle on Peter's cheeks. Holding them apart so there's more room for the cock that Tony designed to get in close and test out the give of Peter's hole.

It's a nice looking cock. A soft spongy head so it feels like the real thing to start with, then a silicone sleeve over metal for the rest, contoured so Peter can feel the little would-be veins at his rim with every thrust. Tony modelled it on himself. For the authentic touch and because he likes to watch Peter writhe on it, knowing how much the shape and size of him gives Peter so much pleasure.

Which makes it even more of a shame that he can't record the whole thing for watching later. Not that he necessarily minds having to take time to reflect before making adjustments. To pause in the lab late at night and remember the desperate sobs that Peter gives when the cock modelled on his own starts pushing inside. It's not a hardship to recall the little 'please's he sometimes gives, stretching his fingers out towards Tony from beneath the heavy cuffs keeping him pinned.

He always wants to be touched. He's been greedy for it ever since they started moving on from static toys. Ever since he had one drink too many, looked Tony pleadingly in the eye and admitted he wanted someone to hold him down and make him beg for it.

Not Tony of course. Peter Parker doesn't think he's worthy of being laid out under Tony. Thinks this little project of theirs is just charity, just absent minded engineering on Tony's part. 

They're working on that. 

_Tony's_ working on that. By giving Peter everything he says he wants, over and over again, until the day he realises he can just ask for the rest too.

He thinks they're almost there. He went too cautious with Mark I, but Mark II is seriously outperforming its predecessor. 

Peter's little struggles against the cuffs Tony modified with parts of Veronica aren't even making gears grind. He's trapped and Tony can see the way his muscles soften when he realises it. The last few shreds of fight go out of him when the final inch of that cock slides into him. Tony's cock. Because he made it, finessed it, and loves the way it looks when it's buried deep in Peter's ass. He owns it, owns the whole suit. From the tip of that blunt eight inches of metal to the back of those powerful red-gold thighs getting ready to start fucking Peter until tears slide down his cheeks. 

They're not going to stop after one orgasm tonight. Peter's better after two. Sweet and boneless after three. Push him to four in a row and he begs Tony to take over. He takes Tony's fingers into his mouth and kisses his hands and says things like 'Please, Mr Stark'. He stops making sense and starts just saying the word please, over and over again with his head in Tony's lap while the suit fucks him slow and deep.

Then, when Peter's all strung out and pliant, they play around with a little orgasm denial until even the slightest touch of Tony's fingers has Peter shivering. Sometimes Tony even lets him get as far as pressing kisses to the inseams of Tony's pants, other times he holds Peter's head back with a tight hand in his hair so he can watch the exact moment Peter tips over.

It's pretty close to perfect. The ecstatically surprised look on Peter's face, the gratefulness in the way his eyes soften, the joyful open shape of his mouth as he cries out. The moment every thought gets lost under pleasure as he rides out the wave and then comes back down to earth. Tony's in those few seconds. Entirely. If he could, he'd keep Peter in the throes of orgasm forever, tucked carefully against his chest, with a different cock buried deep within him.

But they're not there yet. Peter's going to have to ask. Not beg for it mindlessly in the moment, not hint at wondering what the difference might be like. He's going to have look Tony in the eye again and ask for it like the first time. He's going to have shape out the words 'please will you fuck me' and then Tony will do it. On the carpet, in the lab, over the breakfast bar, on every suitably shaped surface he can find. 

Soon, he thinks. Hopes.

But in the meantime, while Peter still hasn't accepted how deserving he is, they're going to do it exactly like this. With short embarrassed emails and a messy pile of Peter's clothes by the door and half a ton of metal between them at all times.


End file.
